Falling Skys
by Tyler Willis
Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Note: I've looked over chapters one through ten, and done my best to make them better. As of August 9__th__, 2012, this story has reached its one year anniversary. I'll try to update more regularly, but in reality I lack motivation to do so. As such, if you like this story, and want to read more, please review or, more preferably, add this story to your Story Alerts. That you for your time. _

_Falling Skys_

A man, tall and radiating power, stood on the ground, looking up. His eyes were locked on the top of the Empire State Building, where a massive thundercloud had begun to form.

The man, dressed in a trench coat, pushed a lock of grayed silver hair out of his line of sight. A small smile, not visible to any of the pedestrians who were about, graced his lips. Everything was going according to his plan.

The man turned on his heels and walked away; he needed to find a secluded place, an alleyway or an abandoned building. There was no place in the immediate area that would suit the man's purpose, but that didn't matter. The man could afford to wait.

It took him almost an hour to find an expectable spot. Once he did, Xemnas called forth the shadows, willing them to surround him. They clung to him, the way children cling to a loved parent. Xemnas faded into the darkness, and was gone, no longer in the great city of New York.

It was an instantaneous transport; one of the many perks that went with being the Superior was the ability to circumvent the Dark Corridors completely. So, with utterly no effort at all, Xemnas was standing in the Gray Area, surrounded by his twelve servants.

"How did it go?" A soft, monotonous voice asked. "Is your plane still valid?"

"Yes." A simple answer, something that reviled nothing significant, yet still reviled more than was previously known.

"So, what do we do now?" The question was asked by the only girl who was present.

"They're aware something is happening. A storm is massing." Xemnas stated.

"Then we need to act now!" This voice, more supercilious then any of the others could ever achieve, belonged to a blond man dressed completely in white.

"No, Vexen." This was Zexion, a small boy with silverish blue hair. "We mustn't act before we've finished preparing."

"Then what are we going to do?" Vexen asked.

"We'll obviously let this storm gather. Once He has exhausted himself, we'll make our move." Zexion, a master of tactics despite his age, had already formed a plan.

"That would be the best plan of action." Saïx said, his blue hair caught in a pail stream of moonlight. "If He were to tire, then the others would undoubtedly be left weakened as well, making our objective much simpler."

"Am I the only one who's noticed the major problem you all seem to be overlooking?" Larxene, the girl, asked.

"What problem would that be?" Xemnas asked, his cold eyes looking at Larxene.

"That stupid little camp. The one Xigbar found during his reconnaissance."

"She's right." Zexion said, clearly feinting surprise. "The camp was able to prevent the last attempt to overthrow Him."

"The last attempt to overthrow Him was undertaken by an inferior force." Was Saïx's input.

"We're going to use the Dusks, Gamblers, and Dancers to keep the camp occupied. The Berserkers will be held in reserve, and used to finish any survivors." Xemnas said. "The twelve of you will destroy the twelve members of His family, while I deal with Him. Now, get some rest, all of you. We shall attack at noon tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 2_

Her nonexistent vision was filled with nothing; no bright blues or dark silver, the colors she most enjoyed. There were no yellows or light greens, the colors she found distasteful. There wasn't white, or whiteness, or any form of illuminating light; there wasn't black, or blackness, or any form of obscuring darkness. There was only a pool of ethereal something, an absent nothingness to fill her false sight with imagery.

She both felt and thought, and yet she didn't feel or think. At moments, she would swear that she hear the whimper of a fox, or smell the distinct odor of a lily. The next moment, she felt as though she couldn't feel at all. A world of conflicting paradoxes surrounded and drowned her; she was trapped in a world of devouring emptiness.

Years, or perhaps seconds, passed. She was alone; she felt like she wasn't alive. Nothing she did happened, because every action she took didn't occur. Then there was a somethingness.

"I can see you now." A voice filled her spectral thoughts. "Why is it you stay in this realm between realms? Why not allow yourself to fade away, and become a part of the Ether?"

Her reply was long to come; at least she thinks it was a while before she answered. "Who are you?"

Then she remembered. It was a flash, a succinct glimpse of her life, what she had been before this oblivion. And with that fleeting look at her history, she knew who she was. She knew what she was. She knew that she was powerful, that she wouldn't fade away.

She was Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, strategy and defensive warfare. She was Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, born from the flesh of Zeus himself. She was Athena, sixth of the Olympians, wielder of the shield Aegis. She was Athena, and she refused to fade away.

She expanded her mind, forcing her power outward, filling the surrounding nothingness with her celestial strength. She felt, momentarily, something struggle against her, then she again felt nothing. Then the nothingness broke apart.

She stood in an empty street, massive buildings rising upward, ever yearning to meet the heavens. She was in New York, though something was off; there were no sounds, none of the hustle and bustle that normally would be associated with the big apple. The only living person, if indeed it could be called living, stood thirteen feet away.

It was a boy, young and physically small, with steel-blue, the messy bangs completely covered the right side of his face, reaching almost two inches past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, were shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear, yet revealing his eye, a dazzling aqua. The boy was panting, as though he'd just ran a marathon, and he was tightly clutching his chest.

"You're a little vixen, aren't you?" He asked, his voice a calm monotone, despite his strained breathing.

"Who are you?" She asked again, using her powers to generate a blade of steel, her bronze armor forming on her body.

"Me? My dear goddess, surely you're aware the rudeness connoted to so blunt a question."

Athena tossed her sword into the air, and trusted her arm out. Her sword flickered, reforming into six oversized bolts of bronze. There was a slight twitch of her wrist, and the bolts shot forward. The strange looking boy watched the projectiles as they approached, saying at the very last moment a single, clear word. "Reflect."

A hundred panels of multihued energy formed, shaped into a dome of reflective power. The bronze bolts hit the dome, and then bounced off, harmlessly falling to the ground. The boy smirked, gave a small cough, and started clutching his chest again.

"Deplorable. How can someone like you, the protector of civilization no less, be so lacking in your civility?" The boy said. "I am Zexion, if you must know. I am the sixth member of Organization XIII"

"Now, what are you?" Athena asked, another sword forming in her hand.

"Again, you are acting overly vulgar. Don't I even warrant a hello? A simple how are you? No, apparently not. You just demand and demand, never even stopping to consider that you may hurt someone's feelings." Zexion's voice, despite the words being said, was a polite monotone. "I am a Nobody. I've been tasked with…what's the proper term? Ah, yes. I've been tasked with facilitating your neutralization

Athena changed, growing larger, expanding, becoming seven, eight, twelve feet tall. Her sword swelled, extended, becoming denser. Zexion gazed, head tilted up, eyes locked with the goddess'.

"And all this time I've been told size doesn't matter." Zexion smirked.

Athena swung, Zexion continued to smirk, and the blade impaled the earth. Athena had missed, yet she knew she hadn't, for she'd struck the spot she'd aimed for, and the boy hadn't moved. Logically, since she hadn't missed, the boy should be dead. He wasn't, though.

"It isn't nice to attack an unarmed opponent. Where is your since of honor?" Zexion's voice came from behind her, yet Zexion was standing in front of her.

Athena turned, glancing behind her. There was no one behind her, nothing except a few abandoned cars and the skyscrapers on either side of the street. Looking back around, the goddess was again met with no one. Zexion had vanished. Athena blinked.

The world began to spin, toppling in on itself, compressing and inverting. Athena held her ground, watching as reality seemed to reshape itself. Then there were no skyscrapers, no streets, no New York. There was only grass, long and waving in the wind. Athena wasn't twelve feet anymore; not she was just under six.

There was a sound, a repetitive pounding, which sounded almost like thunder. Shouts could be heard, and a mass of dust was raising in the distance. On the horizon, at the edge of Athena's vision, horses could be seen, there riders looking vicious and animalistic. Then they were upon her.

From a distance, unseen, Zexion watched as the grate goddess of wisdom, the famed Athena, did battle with his illusions. And the Schemer laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 3_

Something was wrong. That was clear, as clear as the cloudless sky. For nearly a quarter of an hour he had not heard anything. No messages, no prayers, no favors being asked for, no nagging from his siblings, nothing. It was disturbing; it was leaving him with an anxious feeling in his gut.

Yet, at the same time he was grateful. He was free, free from the constant stress that was his job. He had free time, time to himself. It had been a long time since last he had time to relax. In fact, since he had taken his current job, he'd never had a moment to relax. He had never been given a moment of time away from work, unless you count the battle just over two months ago, which he did not count as free time.

He had curly salt-and-pepper hair, and elfish features. He wore a suit, making him look overly business like. On his head he wore a pith helmet, which sprouted wings, and he sported winged shoes. In the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents. He was Hermes, eleventh of the Olympians.

He felt a tingling in his spine, and knew something was wrong. Athena's presence, something Hermes was always aware of, had just disappeared. That was bad; New York already seemed to be lifeless and deserted. If Athena too abandoned the city, things had to be in terrible shape. For a moment Hermes wondered if Kronos was responsible, but he quickly discarded that idea.

The last thing he remembered was delivering a message to some hospital on the west coast. Then there had been a flash of black light, and he had awoken in Manhattan, surrounded by peace and quiet, blocked off from his responsibilities as a messenger. He could, faintly, feel the godly presence of all the other eleven Olympians, save Athena.

_Look behind you_. Said one of the snakes wrapped around his caduceus. Hermes turned.

There was a person standing near the god. The person, for Hermes was unsure if it was a man or woman, was clad in black boots, black gloves, and black cloak that had pointed shoulders. A hood covered the person's head, casting a shadow on the person's face.

"What's up?" The person, a man based off his voice, asked, his English think with a California surfer's inflection. Hermes was surprised the man hadn't called him bro.

"Are you the one responsible for all this?" Hermes asked, referring to the desertion of life in New York.

"Me? As if. I can't take responsibility for this. I'm just a nobody, not even a paper pusher."

"Who are you?" Hermes asked.

"Original much. Why is it people always ask you who you are. Do you think I'll tell you who I am just because you ask? As if. I think the question you need to as is WHO ARE YOU?"

"I know who I am." Hermes responded reflexively.

"And who would that be?"

"I'm Hermes, god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, and thieves."

"You, a god? As if. You don't look half as powerful as the gods I've seen." The man reached up and removed his hood, revealing elf-like ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. He also had two visible injuries on his face; the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eye-patch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

"You doubt I'm a god?" Hermes asked with a sly grin.

"Duh. Dude, that's what I just said. Why? What are you going to do about it?" The man asked.

"This." Hermes rushed forwarded, swinging his caduceus at the one eyed man's head. The man vanished.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me." The man taunted. This stopped Hermes for a moment.

"You want me to kiss you?" The god asked, confused.

"You, kiss me? As if. It's an expression, dude." The man sneered.

Hermes again rushed over to the man, swinging his caduceus in a wide arc, the two snakes ready to bite the man. Again Hermes was met with empty space. Again, the man's voice called out from behind the god.

"You're not very good at fighting, are you?"

_Do you have any rats_? One of the snakes asked, earning a short laugh of surprise from the man.

_This is hardly the time, George_! The other snake snapped.

"So, will you tell me your name?" Hermes asked, trying to distract the man.

"Tell you what. If you can score a hit on me, I'll tell you my name. Deal?"

Hermes rushed forward. As he reached where the man was standing, Hermes twisted his body, and fired two lasers from what had been his caduceus. The two red beams of light lanced out and struck the one-eyed man as he appeared out of thin air. The man staggered back, then dropped to one knee.

"You clever little sneak!" The man muttered. Standing, using his one eye to glare at Hermes, the man said "The name's Xigbar, number two of Organization Thirteen."

A black mass of energy formed around each of Xigbar's hands, slowly shaping into purplish, strangely shaped weapons that appeared to be somewhat similar to crossbows. Six purple rhombus shaped points extruded from the grip of the weapons, and a rhombus of purplish energy rested in the part of the weapon that would normally house a bolt on a crossbow.

Xigbar raised his weapons, pointing them at Hermes, and smirked playfully. "Got ya now."

And their battle began.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 4_

He was a huge lump of a man, with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head. One of his legs was in a steel brace, and he had a wild brown beard, that sparked fire from time to time. He wore a jumpsuit, smeared with grime and oil, with the name "Hephaestus" embroidered over the chest pocket. And for some reason, he wasn't in his forge.

Hephaestus was in New York. In Manhattan, if he wasn't mistaken. In fact, Hephaestus knew he wasn't mistaken; He could see the Empire State Building a few blocks away. Yet, despite his certainty that he was in Manhattan, Hephaestus couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong. Mainly because there weren't any people around; everywhere he looked, Hephaestus was meet with the sight of abandoned streets and shops.

There was a tingling sensation in Hephaestus' spine, and he felt one of the other Olympians, surely Athena, disappear. He decided it would be best to return to his forge, and used his powers to do so. Except Hephaestus didn't end up in his forge; he remained standing in the middle in the middle of an abandoned street. Again, Hephaestus tried to transport himself back to his forge, and again nothing happened.

"Fine then!" He grumbled, starting to limp off in the direction of the Empire State Building. Hephaestus was moving at a decent pace, lost in a mixture of anger and thought, when a huge sheet of rock burst forth from the ground, cutting off the god's path. Hephaestus stared at the rock, studding it with confusion and curiosity. Then a harrowing thought occurred to him.

"Grandmother," Hephaestus cautiously called out. "Grandmother Gaia, are you responsible for this?"

"No, she is not." A voice called out. Hephaestus, for a fleeting moment, felt relief. Then, realizing someone had spoken, the god twisted around. Standing almost two-dozen feet away, on the sidewalk as opposed to the street, was a man.

The man wore a black cloak, which had long sleeves, and the man wore black boots and gloves. The man had very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were blue, with small eyebrows, and his auburn hair was slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. The man was holding a large weapon, a cross between an axe and a tomahawk.

"That's quite a weapon. What is it?" Hephaestus asked.

"It is called Skysplitter." The man answered.

"Did you make it yourself?"

"No. When I awoke, I found I had this in place of a heart."

Hephaestus continued to stare at the weapon. It was about a meter long, with a blue handle roughly as long as the blade, which was made of black, red, and yellow metal. It appeared to be laborious to use for anyone without extreme strength.

There was a long silence, during which the man in black stood as still as stone, and Hephaestus kept his eyes on the Skysplitter. Slowly, the wonder of the man's weapon began to fade, and Hephaestus started to look the man over. Finally, in a gruff voice, the god asked "Who are you?"

"I am Lexaeus, fifth member of Organization Thirteen. I presume you are Hephaestus, god of the forge?"

"Ya, that's me. Why?"

"We, I and the others of Organization Thirteen, drew lots this morning. I've been assigned to convince you to embrace the darkness." Lexaeus said.

Lexaeus slowly walked forward, the ground shuttering with each step as he drew power form the earth. He raised his tomahawk, holding it like a lightning rod, until Hephaestus was just outside his reach. Shadows darted up, surrounding Lexaeus in a near instantaneous oval of darkness.

As quickly as the shadows had appeared, Lexaeus was standing behind Hephaestus. Lexaeus swung down with his Skysplitter, aiming of the god's head.

Hephaestus curved around, and there a flash of fire expanded form his hand. A moment later, the god was holding a hammer, which he swung, countering Lexaeus' attack. The Skysplitter impacted against Hephaestus' hammer, and the god was forced shift his body, using his left shoulder to brace his hammer against.

"Give into the Dark." Lexaeus ordered, reaching out with his left hand. He made a grabbing motion with this hand, tightening his fingers into a fist. When he pulled his left hand up, a pointed pillar of stone shout up. Hephaestus jump out of the way, but ended up lying on the ground. When Hephaestus looked up, Lexaeus was standing over him, Skysplitter raised, prepared to strike.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Note:_ _Aphrodite vs. Demyx is going to be an expositional work. It's meant to help explain things, foreshadow things, and make allusions to other, similar, invasions Organization Thirteen has completed. _

_There will be a total of 40 chapters (3 for each Nobody, plus the first chapter.) Please feel free to favorite this story. Doing so would mean more to me than even a review. But, truthfully, I would rather you add this to your story alert (that is much more important to me than a review, because that means you like my story enough to continue reading it.)_

_Lastly, I've received a review from someone, telling me they hate Yaoi. Now, I've no plans to have any Romanic parings of any sort in this story, at the moment. However, I'd like to ask you readers if you think there should be undertones of relationships among the characters; in short, I'm asking you if there should, in some way, be one or two parings. Do you think it would aid the story, or hurt the plot? _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 5_

The room was spacious, well lit, and cozy. There were large tables, with relatively comfortable chairs, where groups could sit and socialize. In the corner of the room, there was a fireplace, normally used for decoration. Today, however, it was bright and alive.

The immediate area around the fire was hardwood, a cold, and strangely beautiful, contrast to the plush carpet that covered the rest of the room's floor. Half a dozen chairs, softly squishy, as plush as they were comfortable, dotted the hardwood, massed together in groups of twos and threes.

The room was a coffee shop, and there weren't any people around. The room, however, was occupied; two things, one a goddess and the other a Nobody, sat across from one another, awaiting their coffee. A third thing, a lesser nobody, was working diligently to produce two cups of coffee, despite its lack of machine experience.

"This is nice." The goddess said.

"Ya, I guess it is. I don't have anything to compare it to." The Nobody said.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Demyx. Number nine of Organization Thirteen."

"Demyx? A handsome name for a handsome boy. So Mr. Handsome, why don't you tell me what all this is about?" The goddess recommended, smiling suggestively at the Nobody.

"I'm really sorry, Lady Aphrodite, I can't."

"And why's that?"

"If I tell you, you might ruin the Superior's plan, and I can't let that happen."

"I'm the goddess of beauty, not war. I swear I'll not interfere with your job, as long as you don't interfere with mine." Aphrodite said, her smile twisting from seductive to staid.

"Oh. All right. My boss, the Superior, wanted me to keep you busy. He wanted me to fight you, to try and turn you into a heartless if I could. But, I'm not much of a fighter. And I don't think you are either. So that's why we're here, instead of out in the streets battling.

"Anyways, back to your question. The Superior, he wants you and the other Olympian Gods turned into heartless, so he can control your Nobodies. Then, once that's been accomplished, the Superior is planning to have us destroy your guy's heartless, so their hearts can join with Kingdom Hearts." Demyx, throughout his entire explanation, had looked distracted, slightly befuddled, as though he'd simply been reading from a report.

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand what the superior wants. I just do as I'm told. Most of the time, anyways." Demyx added, after a moment.

"It's fine. But I do have a question."

"A question?" Demyx's eyes grew large, fish like in their confusion. Then, nearly a moment later, they returned to normal, and the Nobody said, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What is a Nobody? Oh, thank you." Aphrodite accepted a cup of coffee from the lesser nobody, then returned her attention to Demyx.

"Um…when someone losses their heart to the darkness, they become a heartless. If that person is of strong will, or extraordinary power, the body they leave behind begins to act with a mind of its own. The body that's left, that's what's called a Nobody. Most are controlled by myself and the other members of Organization Thirteen, but sometimes the Nobody retains its original shape, and its memories; when that happens, they join the Organization."

"I see. So, how would you turn me into a heartless?"

"Well, if I beat you in a fight, you would be weak enough for me to consume you in darkness. Or something like that. I'm not really sure. Not that it matters, since I'm not planning on fighting you."

"Well, I'm glad you don't want to fight. Fighting is so, low-key. Fighting destroys beauty, most of the time; though, I must admit, the truly best things are creat-" Aphrodite stopped, her eyes growing hazy. "Athena has disappeared. Would you know anything about that?"

"Athena? She was paired up against Zexy. If she's gone, then that must mean he's winning." Demyx gave a huge smile. Aphrodite didn't look as thrilled as the Nobody did, but she remained seated.

"And who is this "Zexy?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 6_

_Blue hair, light in hue and long in length, rests atop frivolously tanned skin. The man, though he most certainly isn't a man, walks slowly, deliberately forcing his body forward. Suddenly, the blue haired man twists around, pivoting of the balls of his feet, his head swiftly looking up at the top of one of the many buildings. The blue haired man sniffs the air. _

_He jumps back, and seconds later, a sliver arrow punches into the ground. Still shaking from the force of the impact, the arrow bursts into brilliant orange flames. The blue haired man looks away from the arrow, again focusing on the top of one of the many buildings. He sees a teenage boy, attractive by human standards, around eighteen, with sandy hair and a cocky smirk. In his hand, the boy holds a golden bow, and a quiver of arrows rests on his back._

"_Apollo!" The blue hair man shouts, though his voice is monotonous. _

_In response, Apollo wills himself to be standing down on the street, one of the few things he is still able to do. He stands before the blue haired man, dressed in nothing but a toga, much like he wore so long ago. Apollo asks, "You are?"_

"_I would think you'd already know that. I was under the impression you knew everything."_

"_A common misconception. I see everything the sun sees, and I have never seen you."_

"_I am Saïx, seventh member of Organization Thirteen." The blue haired man says, bowing slightly. He doesn't take his eyes off Apollo._

"_You're responsible for all this strangeness?" Apollo asks, waving his had vaguely at the city around him. _

"_We are, yes." Saïx responds. _

"_Well, you've got my attention. What do you want?"_

"_A heart." Saïx responds. "My heart, to be exact, but, for the moment, yours will be sufficient."_

_There is a burst of shadows, and Saïx is holding a very large, two-handed bladed weapon-_

Apollo's eyes shot open, a feeling of dread awakening him from his premonition. He felt a tugging sensation in his stomach, which was immediately followed by the sensation of Athena disappearing. That wasn't good.

Athena was one of the most important of the Olympians. Together, she and Apollo were responsible for maintaining civility among humans; Apollo held fast to literature, and art in general, while Athena handled the more practical aspects of life, like weaving.

With her gone, Apollo had no idea what could happen to the people of Earth.

Apollo stood; he was atop a building, far away from the comforts of Mount Olympus. He used his power to will himself home, but was not surprised when nothing happened. After all, he'd seen in his vision that he wouldn't be able to do much more then reach the street. So, Apollo looked down.

There, on the New York streets so far below, was a man, with blue hair, light in hue and long in length. As Apollo knocked his bow, the blue haired man twisted around, pivoting of the balls of his feet, his head snapping to look at where Apollo stood.

The god of truth let loss his arrow, and it flew true, barely missing the blue haired man. As the silver shaft burst into flames, Apollo committed himself to making his vision come true. And it did.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Ch 7_

He was an enticer of conflict, elite in the confines of battle. He was strong, able to hold his own against even Lexaeus for a short while. He was powerful, resting upon the second highest throne in the organization. And, above all, he was a master of corruption, well attuned to the weapon of words, the damage a seed of doubt could cause.

Xaldin did not love, for he was a Nobody, nor did was he truly able to feel happy. Yet, on rare occasions, Xaldin did have some semblance of elation, some connection to the euphoria that he so expertly remembered. And when he succeeded in bringing corruption into someone's heart, that was the closest he ever was to feeling joy.

Xaldin was good at his job. He was grate at his job. Xemnas had even gone so far as to say he was the best at his job; Xaldin had had many jobs, all but two of them successful. But Xaldin didn't care that Beast had remained whole, or that Vaan had resisted his silver tongue. All he cared about, at the moment, was bringing his target over, into the dark.

Xaldin walked, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He knew his target was near; the magic acting on New York would ensure Xaldin's target would be near. Soon, Xaldin would be able to truly unleash his power, truly test his skill.

"Who in Hades are you?" Xaldin stopped his movements as the words reached his ears. He stood still, a rigged statue of black against the bright backdrop of an empty New York. Xaldin's target stood before him.

"Does it matter? You'll fight me regardless of knowing my name." Xaldin said.

"Honor demands I ask your name."

"Why?" Xaldin drew out the word, flexing his voice. It had the desired effect, causing the target to hesitate, ever so briefly, unnoticeable to any but the trained eyes of Xaldin. "Why do you alone among your family care about honor?"

"What do you mean?" The target asked, drawing his sword.

"I know the other gods don't place much faith in you intellect, but surly you're able to think. So, why not try it now. If your family had any honor, would they stick you in a position to be hated by nearly everyone? Why would your father gift your patronage to another of his children, forcing you to share?"

And that did it, as Xaldin knew it would. His target charged forward, sword curving down towards Xaldin. Gusts of air began to swirl around Xaldin, effectively protecting the Nobody, as well as blowing down his hood.

"You know, I met your mother once, long ago. It was back when I still had a heart to give." Xaldin paused, twisting his shoulder to avoid being stabbed. "Do you know what she had to say about you? No, I don't suppose you would, since she avoids you like the pelage. It's odd, isn't it? She seems to prefer Apollo, the son of another woman, to you, the flesh of her own loins."

"Stop it! Stop talking. Stop moving. Fight!" Xaldin's target was beginning to slip, beginning to believe what he was hearing. Soon, Xaldin knew, this battle would be over.

"Another interesting bit of information she happened to let slip was that she considered trying to kill you, in place of Hercules, but had to settle for him since he was mortal."

And it wasn't Ares' fault. The magic lacing Xaldin's words finally overwhelmed the god of war's mind, building up like a dammed river. And Ares gave in, at last overwhelmed. Ares, god of war, son of Zeus and Hera, lowered his sword, darkness taking root in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Ch 8_

Sunlight is nearly always present, rarely being absent more than one night a month. Without sunlight there would be no life on earth, nor any of the many other worlds the Organization had access to. Without sunlight, all would be lost, and without the sun there would be no sunlight. And the moon is a reflection of the sun, a mere shadow, have only the power ceded by the sun.

There was sunlight today, bringing exceptional beauty to the normally crowded streets of New York. Here, in this part of the city, the sun hung high, unmarked by clouds, of which there were only a few. Light, sunlight, was everywhere. And Roxas loved it.

Roxas enjoyed being outside, breathing in the fresh air, stretching his legs. He happily walked down the street, his hood down, spiky hair swaying in the early day breeze. He was waiting for his opponent to make an appearance. It was dull work, waiting for someone to fight, but Roxas enjoyed the boredom.

"This is a nice place." Roxas said, liking the sound of his voice. "I think I'll take my next vacation here. And all these tall buildings! So many places to eat ice cream. Axle must be beside himself."

It had been some time since Roxas had been able to sit atop the clock tower, eating seasalt ice cream with his friend; recently, his time had been spent on reconnaissance, or resting in The World That Never Was. And while he was out in the field, Roxas the added strain of training the new "recruits."

So, surrounded by the beauty of sunlight, Roxas walked, relaxing and enjoying his surroundings. He knew that soon he'd be confronted by the one he was to occupy. And Roxas was proven right.

"Good morning" Roxas said, catching the attention of a small child, looking to be nearly twelve. "Are you lost?"

Roxas was well aware that the girl was not lost, that the girl was in fact not even a girl. Roxas knew exactly who this girl, who this goddess, was, and he also knew that she would be fooled by him only so long.

"Who are you?" She asked, acting like the girl she wasn't. "Why are you here when others aren't?"

Roxas gave pause, then slowly moved his mouth into a frown. He looked upon the girl, noting her piercing gaze. And as he let her look into his eyes, he felt her power; confusion filled her expression, and Roxas knew she felt his nothingness.

Then Roxas answered her question. "I don't know why I'm here, and I don't even know where here is. One moment, I was home, the next I was here, walking these vacant streets. My name is Roxas."

And the goddess used her powers, and she found no lies. For in place of lies, she found nothing, a vast expanse of nothing, as blinding and imposing as the sun. The goddess was overwhelmed.

She reacted, drawing on her patron power. The light of the nothingness began to wane, weakening until it fractured, falling away from the goddess. And the girl was covered by an eerie silver light, a light that danced around her.

And Roxas knew she was not fooled. He would have to fight her, this goddess. There was no other option, at least no option her could think of.

Roxas, thirteenth member of the Organization, summoned his Keyblade.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Ch 9_

"You're sure?" He asked, his mouth twisting subtly at the corner. She, like everyone else he knew, didn't notice.

"Yes. Everything you've told me, it's exactly what I want. This plan of yours, it will put my brother, my adulterous husband, in his proper place. This will finally punish his bastard children, like they disserve." Hera, queen of the gods, smiled, her teeth gleaming wickedly.

"Indeed. When everything is done, your husband will have eyes for none but you." He kept his eye contact with her, not flinching away as so many would when dealing with a goddess.

"Good. And you swear you'll take care of them all?"

"Upon the River Styx, I now swear every one of them that is not your child will die. So long as you keep to your end of the bargain." He felt a tingling in his arms, and a warmth spread across his body, as though some magic was trying to bind the words he spoke to him. Yet the warmth stopped, suddenly turning frigid, as he knew it would.

"Yes. I'll stay away, until Zeus calls for me."

And so, Hera left. And soon after, she felt the absence of Athena. And Hera smiled, glad at last to be rid of Zeus' illegitimate daughter. So far, everything he had told he was happening. So she returned to her home, to her throne, to wait.

Marluxia was free, no longer bound to fight the goddess. He turned, now prepared to move on to the next part of his plan. For Marluxia had his own plan; a plan that could bring the Organization, that could bring Xemnas, to its knees.

He walk away, towards where he knew his coconspirator would be. He would keep his promise to Hera, for the moment, so she would do what need be done. And after the gods fell, he would put an end to the Organization, and regain his heart.

His only regret was that Larxene had refused to help him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Falling Skys, Ch 10_

It was a great struggle. As Zeus, king of gods, ruler of the sky, had sat upon his Olympian throne, darkness had overtaken his family, and one by one they vanished. And there had been nothing the king of gods could do.

It had started just over a month ago, right after the last of the physical damage from Kronos had been repaired. New York had been repaired; the gods were keeping their oaths to claim their children. All had been well. Then, for a moment, Zeus had felt something strange, as though the ether itself had become personified.

And Zeus felt that oddity again and again. The king of gods was sure his older brother, ruler of the Underworld, was planning something. The rest of Zeus' family, all of whom felt nothing, were sure their king had begun to lose his mind.

And so, for the past two weeks, Zeus, king of gods, ruler of the sky, had maintained a massive thunderstorm, a storm that covered nearly all the east coast. And maintaining that storm for so long had left him weakened, though it is true part of that weakness was a result of the war against the titans. So Zeus had been caught by surprise, and was unable to prevent the other gods form vanishing.

Zeus had released his storm, then, allowing the sunlight to again touch the earth. And not having to maintain the thunderstorm gave him, king of gods, strength. But it also left the sky clear; by that act, Zeus had allowed an ethereal power, a strange never-magic, to take hold of the earth.

Now Zeus was nearly alone, trapped in the ether itself. And Zeus saw that standing before him was the image of his brother, Hades. And their powers, their magics, their wills, were competing with one another, doing everything to bring the other to an end.

Yet the body that fought the king of the gods was not Hades. It was created from the same never-magic that had caused all these problems. And Zeus knew nothing of this.

Zeus, the king of gods, ruler of the sky, had been duped.


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Xemnas, in a mad act of desire, has chosen thirteen new targets to turn into heartless. It's his belief that their hearts will finally complete Kingdom Hearts._

_Characters: Olympian Gods and Organization XIII._

_Universe: Game_

_Warnings: Mild violence and mild language._

_Dedication: I dedicate this story to Apollo, for without him there would be no literature, and I would have no writing skills._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Percy Jackson. _

_Note: Here it is, the latest update. I've added a little bit to the other chapters, but not enough to warrant you rereading. Also, this chapter is probably going to be the last update for a while. I'm sorely unmotivated when it comes to writing this story, and don't see that changing at the moment. _

_I'd like to ask you readers if you think there should be undertones of relationships among the characters; in short, I'm asking you if there should, in some way, be one or two parings. Do you think it would aid the story, or hurt the plot? _

_Lastly, this story takes place after the Organization has carried out a similar invasion. In this previous invasion, they attacked, weekend the morale of the people, and then set loss a horde of heartless. Their goal, as here in this story, was to create more heartless, thusly adding more hearts to Kingdome Hearts. One side effect of this plan was the creation of additional Nobodies (Mostly dusks and the like.) However, there were also two new members added to the Organization, and they have a minor part in this chapter. _

_Falling Skys, Chapter 11_

She stared down from her perch, waiting for something of value to happen. Her face was alight with wistful apathy, and her strangely formed hair shifted from a light breeze. She was ignoring the companions she had been forced to take with her, Xemnas deciding field training would be the best thing for them.

She knew that wasn't the only reason. The Superior didn't have faith that her power would beat her target. She knew she should have some sort of indignation towards Xemnas for doubting her skills, but she lacked a heart with which to feel. And she had to admit, when she thought of her opponent she airily remembered what it was like to be intimidated.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" The question irritated her, though she knew it was only her façade that made her think she was annoyed. It was from one of the new "recruits" and she considered, not briefly, silencing him permanently. Not that she would, for killing another Nobody for anything less than treason was in it of itself an act of treason.

"Black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan." She said, shooting a glare at the male who had spoken.

"Well, how long do we have to wait?" Another asked, his lips curved into a smile.

"Just shut up." She grinned. "Or does the little toy wanna be played with?"

There was no reply, and she returns her attention to the ground below her. She was prepared to wait as long as it took, though she knew she would not wait long; Xemnas had worked with Zexion and Vexen for a long time one a series of complex equations that had allowed this invasion to take place. And because of those very equations, it could be predicted that her target would walk past where she had made her perch.

And sure enough, a tall man fitting the description she'd been given walked into her view far below. She stood immediately, and without turning around, asked, "You ready to be bad guys, and try to ravish the poor princess?"

"Sure thing."

"You're the boss"

She willed the shadows around her, traveling through the darkness with an ease gained from a mixture of experience and natural talent. She appeared just out of sight from her target, knowing that he would be heading this way. She looked up, and saw that one of her trainees had followed. The other, the newer of the two, seemed to have failed, and she decided to just leave him. She could pulled this off with just one of the neophytes.

"Help me! Oh, won't someone help me!" She cried, her voice raising an octave, acting as both bait for her target and a signal for her accomplice. Seconds later, in the distance, she saw her target running towards, surely intending to help.

As rehearsed, Ulsxa jumped from where he had appeared, his boomerang gripped readily in his hand. He plummeted down, growing closer and closer to her, and she smiled on reflex, desperately wanting to summon forth her knives and cut into the belly of the white haired boy pretending to attack her. She refrained from doing so, though, and instead she tensed her legs and propelled herself backwards, out of the range of a direct attack.

He landed, and sprung forward, slashing with his boomerang like it was a sword. He moved fast, but was nowhere near as fast as her, and to keep up the deception she had move in what felt like slow motion. It went on for a sort wile, dodging Ulsxa's attacks, and occasionally calling out for help.

And when her target was nearly upon them, she allowed the other Nobody to hit her, twice, once on the shoulder and once in the stomach. Then, for good measure, he landed a punch on here eye. That was all it took.

The black haired man, her target, glared at Ulsxa, and snapped his fingers. Ulsxa was engulfed in a pillar of water. She watched, uncaring, as her trainee was violently drowned. Not stopping the assault, the target turned to her.

"Are you alright, little girl?" He asked, seeming concerned.

"That man, he just attacked me!" She forced her voice to be high and shocked, forced her eyes to be wide and slightly frightened. She cowered before him, in part to act scared, and in part because he radiated power.

"What's your name? Who are you, and how did you end up here?"

"My name? My name is Larxene. I think," She paused for a moment, letting her face contort into a picture of confusion. "I don't know where I am." And then she started crying, the paramount of her act.

He stepped closer, his attention shifting to her. And because of that, the pillar of water vanished, leaving Ulsxa on the hard concrete, gasping for air. For a moment, it seemed as though the target, a god for sure, was going to show her concern, compassion. And it made her sick.

She was only a few feet away from him, and he towered above her. In a flash, she struck out with her foot, kicking his right leg hard. The injured leg wobbled a bit, but still supported his weight. She didn't stop with that, however. When her first foot was back on the ground, she pivoted in a circle, and struck out with the opposite foot.

She hooked her foot around his back, and used him as a center of gravity, pulling herself around him, and into a strange type of flip. She landed behind him, facing away from him. A shadowish energy pooled around her hands, slipping elegantly between her fingers. With a twitch of her hands, the shadows shattered, leaving Larxene gripping eight pointed throwing knives with her fingers.

From the core of her being she drew an electrical might, infusing her knives with energy, and twirled around, flicking one of her hands as she did so. Four of the knives flew forth, striking the dark hared man in the back.

And at the exact moment of contact, she called out "Thunder!" casting the spell. And four bolts of lightning lanced down from the sky, hammering into each of the four knives sticking out of her target's back.

When the lighting faded, he turned to face her, and said only one thing. "Do you really think I can be brought down with just a few little shocks?"

"But I don't want to take you down." Larxene said in as innocent a voice as she could muster. "I wanna be able to play with you for a long while before you brake. After all, it's so hard to find decent toys nowadays."

Larxene's battle with Poseidon began.


End file.
